


Love Me Love Me Love Me

by MapleMeSyrup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Interactive, Kidnapping, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Vomit, Yandere, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMeSyrup/pseuds/MapleMeSyrup
Summary: You've been captured by Underfell Sans, though you don't know why. He seems to like you, but keeps you locked up in a shed and feeding you horrible food, forces sit in your own waste, and provide no medical attention for your wounds. You must figure out how to escape and return home, but can you outrun a teleporting skeleton who seems to have an obsession with you?This fic is interactive. You, the reader, will get to decide the course of the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ Check out my Tumblr! ](http://www.skelltales.tumblr.com)

_Clink. Clank._

The cold chains bind your hands and feet to the wall, saliva dripping out of your ball gag. You hear a storm outside, and secretly thank whatever higher being that your captor left your clothes on.  Your tears are long gone and you’ve given up on screaming. There’s no one around. Minutes? Hours? Days? All endlessly pass by slowly, each second an eternity. Finally, the wooden door swings open, a figure shadowed by the howling wind and snow behind him. Only his eye seems to be flaring red. The figure steps into the swaying, exposed light, and you scream, crawling back in horror. Standing before you, is a short skeleton monster, with razor sharp teeth and one gold tooth, a bulky black jacket, and oh god, a crazed and hungry lustful expression. 

“heya sweetheart,” his voice, rough like gravel, pierced through you, “comfortable?” 

You whine and scurry further into the corner, like a frightened rodent. 

“heh. sorry about the set up. it was all…..” the skeleton pauses, thinking of what to say, “last minute.” 

Your breath becomes heavy and your body shivers from horror or the cold, it doesn’t really matter. What does he want from you? How did you get here? The last thing you remember was coming out of Ruins, then….nothing. 

“anyway, it’s about time i introduce myself, no?” the skeleton extends his hand, “I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton.” 

You make no effort to shake it. 

“oh. heh. i forgot. you’re bound. but i guess it wouldn’t hurt if i remove this,” Sans the Skeleton reaches for the clasp behind your head and removes it. 

You sigh in relief, finally able to relax your jaw from the long minutes/hours/days you’ve been keeping it open. Finally! Nows your chance! You scream for someone to help you, but suddenly, the skeleton’s entire fist shoves down your mouth, and you gag out of reflex, fresh tears springing from your eyes. You try to bite him, but it’s all bone and he doesn’t seem fazed. 

“shh. shh. don’t try, dollface. it’s useless here. no one is going to help you. just accept it,” Sans coos as he strokes your matted hair, his fist still in your mouth, “you must be hungry. i brought you something.” 

He removes his fist and reach inside his coat, bringing out a container full of red…smush and a fork. As soon as he takes off the lid, you’re attacked by a putrid and foul smell, making you gag and nearly throw up. It’s like something a rotten dead fish would produce. 

“awh, come on. don’t be rude. it’s my bro’s cooking. sure, i guess it’s a few months old, but boss hates letting things go to waste,” Sans scoops up a portion and presents it to you, “open wide.” 

**> Spit at him**

**~~> Open up~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr! 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Physical violence, blood

**> Spit on him**

Sans inches the rotting mush closer to you, the foul smell even worse than before. You can’t eat that, oh god, you can’t. Gathering as much saliva as you can, you spit on the skeleton with defying hatred. You will NOT go down without a fight. Sans flinches away to avoid your spit, but he doesn’t seem surprised; in fact his eyes lights up with excitement. Setting the container down, the skeleton balls his fist and swings across your face, your jaw cracking from the impact. You yelp and fall, your head hitting the cold wooden floors as blood dribbles from your mouth. 

Sans helps you to your knees and wraps his hand around your throat, gripping tightly, “eat it!” 

“No!” you choke, your eyes blazing with fury. 

Another strike. 

Resist. 

Strike. 

Resist. 

Finally, the skeleton huffs in frustration, releasing you and punches the nearby wall. You sigh in relief, your nose crooked from the repeated pounding and your face covered in your own blood. You could taste your own salty blood and tears in your mouth and wince at every little movement. Oh man, you’re going to die here, aren’t you? But you’re not dead yet. You have to keep going. You have to stay determined. 

Sans calms downs returns to your side, gently stroking your bloody face, as if he was petting a child. His eyes go soft and remorseful, but he doesn’t say anything. Has he had enough? Has he come to his senses? Will he let you go now? Sans reaches for the discarded container beside you and all your hopes sink. 

NO! NO! NO! You have to resist! 

Sans calmly pinch your nose, hard, blocking your ability to breathe unless you open your mouth. You struggle under this hold trying to shake his hand away, but he’s too strong. Your vision blurs, your head light and fuzzy, and against your will, you desperately gasp for air and Sans shoves the fork in your mouth. 

You want to scream, but the skeleton monster releases your nose and holds your mouth closed, forcing you to swallow. The taste, oh god, you don’t want to even try to describe it. The mush tasted like roadkill and shit shit shit it’s in your stomach, it’s in your stomach. You nearly pass out from the single bite. 

“see? that wasn’t so bad, was it?” the skeleton smirks, “come on, eat up. you’ll need your strength.”

“w-what do you want from me?” you quiver, drawing out the next bite for as long as possible. 

The skeleton pauses, his stretched smile twitching, his hollow black eyes sucking in your soul like a black hole, “how about this? you finish eating and i’ll give you some answers. deal?” 

You reluctantly nod your head. You have a feeling that the skeleton is going to force you to finish it either way, might as well get something out of it. Gathering your strength, you quickly swallow eat bite, grateful that it’s mostly mush so you don’t have to chew, while Sans hums in approval. 

“that’s a good human. my pretty little human,” the skeleton coos. 

Finally, with your stomach rumbling and queasy, you finish off the entire “meal” with tears streaming down your face. God that was horrible. You don’t know if you could endure something like that ever again. 

Sans stands up and tucks the dirty container back into his jacket and heads towards the door. 

“Wait!” you cry out, “Aren’t you going to tell me what’s going on?!” 

The skeleton chuckles, “i will, but don’t you want your injuries to be healed first? i don’t want that pretty face of yours to scar.”

You shift in discomfort. You’re right, every muscle in your face aches like hell, and you’re already light headed from the mass amount of blood you lost. Besides, you don’t know when you’re going to be healed again, you should take every opportunity to take care of your health. 

But you need answers. Now. Maybe he could give you enough information to escape and leave this hellhole. You have to assess your enemy before you make a move. 

You hesitate.

**> Heal first**

**~~> Answers first~~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr! 
> 
> Warnings: Vomit

**> Heal first**

Sans smiles widely and leaves, slamming the door behind him. You catch a glimpse of the furious snow storm raging outside and wonder how the skeleton isn’t being blown away by the force. You hope it does though, you’ve known him for five minutes and you already hate him with every fiber of your being. You stomach rumbles and the taste of rotten fish still lingers on your tongue, so you have no choice but to throw it up. You retch in cornor, the disgusting red and green vile spewing out of your mouth, mixed in with your blood and tears.You don’t know what’s worse, having that thing in your body, or now having to live with it in your cell until you find a way to escape.  

You look around you, observing your surroundings to find anything you can use to your advantage. You’re inside a shed of some sort, with half the room divided by cold metal bars and an open window on your side, though unfortunately, it’s blocked by more metal bars. The chains binding your wrist and ankles are loose enough for you to move your body however you please, but they’re too short for you to reach the lock. At least a bowl of water is within your reach, though you’d rather die than drink from it’s mossy water like a dog. 

The skeleton returns a few minutes later, with a first aid kit in hand. You watch him pull out the keys out of his pocket and slide the blue metal into the lock and twist. Good, you’ve got a good look at the key, maybe you could use that later.

 **[Achievement Unlocked: Memorized key]**  

Sans asks you to sit against the wall, and you obediently comply, bring a smirk to his face that you desperately want to wipe off. He looks to your side and notices the pile of vomit and shrugs. 

“after all that hard work of feeding you,” Sans shakes his disappointment, “shame.”

The skeleton crouches down and dabs some rubbing alcohol on some cotton before applying it to your injuries. You hiss and flinch away from the sting, but his tight grip holds you still.  

“heh, sorry, i’m not good at this. my bro is better at healing magic than i am. he’s better at magic in general. he’s so cool,” Sans mumbles.

You choose to ignore him. 

“he may be a hardass, but he takes care of me. like i’m taking care of you,” Sans purrs as he applies the last bandaid, then stroking your hair lovingly. 

It’s disgusting. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice your captor’s keys hanging from his pocket, fully within reach. Sans is close, close enough for you to at least knock him out, grab the keys, and free yourself. But where would you go? The snow storm hasn’t let up, and even if you take his jacket, you still risk dying of hypothermia. You have to decide now. 

**~~> Knock him out and run~~ **

**> Stay put. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr! 
> 
> Warnings: heavy mentions of vomit and waste, violence

**> Stay put**

You decide to that it’s better to stay in the (somewhat) warm shed with the crazy skeleton rather than brave the cold. A part of you wonders if you made the right choice. You watch your opportunity slip away as Sans steps back, but a sudden CRACK thunders right outside and you screech, scrambling against the wall as if that would protect you. Sans flinches from the sound too and grumbles, but watching your terrified reaction, his eyes light up in amusement. 

“a tree got knocked over, nothing to worry that pretty little head, sweetheart,” the skeleton stands before you, and pets your head, “i will always keep you safe,” 

You lean away from his touch.

“Answers. You promised me answers.” you hiss, angry that you showed weakness in front of your captor. 

“i know,” Sans shrugs, stretching his arm and yawns, “but another time, i’m gonna go to bed,” 

“W-What?” you exclaim, your eyes blazing with fury, “But you said-”

“i said i’ll give you answers. but i didn’t say when. you should probably rest too, dollface,” Sans smirks triumphantly and makes his way toward the gate. 

“Y-You bastard!” gathering your courage, you hurl yourself toward the skeleton, fist raised, ready to strike, but the chain yanks you back, stopping your fists from reaching him. 

An angry snarl replaces his smirk and he punches you right in the stomach, knocking you down to your knees. Clutching the wounded area, you groan, ready dry heaving on the floor. 

In a low, cold, and serious tone sending shivers down your spine, Sans spat, “don’t you ever talk to me like that again.”

You gulp and whimper, keeping your head down to not meet his eyes. When you look back up, he’s already gone. You didn’t even hear him leave. You sigh and lean against the cold wall, wondering how your life got so screwed up. With tears falling out of your eyes, you drift off into restless slumber. 

You wake up a few hours later, the time too hard to tell with the constant dark skies and lack of clock. The blizzard still wails like a dying woman, but it looks like it’s getting better. You think. Wiping the drool off your face, you glance over at your vomit, stinking up the entire cell. Disgusting. Your stomach growls and you realize that you haven’t had real food in ages. Still, you’d rather starve than eat that shit again. Sans comes in a few minutes later, with the same container, but filled with green meatballs, smelling like rotten eggs. 

“Do you really eat this shit every day?” you turn away from the foul stench. 

“hell no. boss makes fresh food every day, but we never could finish them and the leftovers just pile up. my bro hates throwing his masterpieces away,” 

“They’re not masterpieces anymore,” you grumble. 

Sans chuckles, “a sense of humor. i knew you had it in you. now eat,”

Not wanting to get beaten again, you held your breath and quickly wolfed down on the meatballs, not wanting to drag this out any longer. 

“good human. pretty human. keep this up, and you might get a reward,” Sans praises and leaves. 

Over the next few weeks, you comply to his every demand. At least the food is getting better, but you still throw up in the corner every night. You let him pet you now, but his touches get more and more intimate, too much for your liking, but you suck it up anyway. You cell becomes grosser and grosser, as you’re forced to release your waste in the same corner as your vomit, since Sans gave you no way to relieve yourself. The skeleton visits you everyday, but doesn’t seem to mind. Maybe it’s because he can’t smell? 

“you’ve been so good lately, doll,” Sans coos as he finishes feeding you again, “you deserve a reward. tell me what you want and i’ll give it to you.”

“I want to go home,”

“sweetheart, you are home,” 

“my real home,” you bite. Sans looks at you blankly and you sigh, “Will you release me? 

“anything but that, dollface,” Sans says softly. 

You look around you. You could ask him to clean up your cell. You don’t know if you can handle the stench anymore. Rats and flies all scatter around the shed, making you sick. But you, yourself needs to be cleaned. You’re covered in shit, piss, and vomit, like a dirty animal, and with your wounds and inability to wipe yourself after doing your business, you’re definitely prone to infection. But you can also ask for a bucket, or anything to contain your waste. At least it’ll be easier to clean up and it’s not as exposed. Ugh, you’ve never sunk so low in your life, asking for basic necessities. 

**> Ask for a shower**

**~~> Ask him to clean up the mess~~ **

**~~> Ask him for a bucket~~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Skelltales! 
> 
> Warnings: EXTREMELY SEXUAL, Sexual vocabulary,

**> Ask for a shower**

“I just want a shower,” you beg, feeling your skin crawl with your filth and shame. 

Sans blinks at you, as if he wasn’t expecting that answer, his eye lights flickering with nervousness and you notice a hint of sweat rolling down his head You wonder why asking for a shower would get such a reaction, but maybe you can use this in the future. 

“alright fine. give me a minute,” Sans grumbles and leaves the shed, the blizzard still blowing behind him. 

He returns a few minutes later, slamming the door behind him and entering your cell. Sans doesn’t say anything as he unshackles your chains, the metal clanking to the ground. You immediately rub your wrists, whimpering at the scratchy redness, and you soothe it by gripping it tight. 

“does it hurt?” Sans asks, reaching out to touch your wrists, but you won’t let him. 

“A little,” you admit. 

The skeleton looks at you in pity, like he actually gives a shit about whether you’re injured or not. Fucking bastard. 

“come here,” Sans orders, opening his arms.

“What? No.” you growl, flinching back. 

The skeleton rolls his eyes, grabs your arm and pulls you close to his chest. You yelp and struggle against his hold, but he wraps his arms tightly around you, preventing your escape, then suddenly, you’re falling. oh god you’re falling through and endless, glitchy blackness with your screams ripping through your throat as you hang onto Sans for dear life.  

In a blink of an eye, you’re face down on cold tiles, the air around you fresh and clean, unlike that stuffy and smelly cell you’ve been rotting in for weeks. You blink and look around you, taking in the unimpressive bathroom you’re suddenly in, with only a toilet, a sink, and a shower. 

“H-How…” you gasp, suddenly dizzy from vertigo. 

“i can teleport. no big deal. now hurry up and take your shower. we don’t have a lot of time,” 

“A lot of time, what are you talking about? Are we inside your house?” you ask, the questions and curiosities spilling out of your mouth. 

Now that you’re unchained, all you have to do is wait for him to give you privacy, then maybe you can escape? Maybe his brother can help you? You doubt that though, you can’t trust anyone. 

“no more questions, just shower,” Sans orders, getting visually annoyed.

Not wanting to push him further, you nod, “Uhm, some privacy please?” 

“privacy?” Sans scoffs, “i have to keep an eye on you. what if you get hurt?” 

“I’m not going to get hurt from taking a shower,” you cross your arms. 

“well i’m not going anywhere. take your shower or we’re going back,” Sans growls, his red eyes flickering with power. 

Clenching your fists, you muster your willpower to hold back and not punch the living daylights out of him. You hate that you have to do this, but you strip your clothes anyway in front of him, feeling your skin prick and shudder as his eyes train on your lewdly. You hesitate before taking off your underwear, wondering if you should shower with it on to keep your dignity. But you don’t want to rewear wet undergarments so you swallow your  pride and take it off. Sans’s breath hitches and cups his pelvis, a red glow shining in between his fingers. 

Does…he have a dick??

You don’t want to think about it, so you turn on the water and jump into the warm shower. The water rolls off your back, washing away weeks of grime and shit, leaving your skin with tingly freshness. For a second, you’re reminded of home, of how you use to take long showers to wash away the stress, leaving you refreshed and energized. You couldn’t find any hair products, which makes sense since if this Sans’s home, he wouldn’t need it, but you did find some scentless body wash. As you lather your body in the silky soap, you’re suddenly reminded of the skeleton’s presence. You look over to him, and gasp in horror as he pulls out a huge red dick, and pumps his length as his eyes drinks up your body. 

Suddenly, not feeling so clean. 

“C-Can you n-not do that? Please?” you whimper, unwanted tears forming at the edge of your eyes, as you attempt to cover your body from the humiliation.

“can’t help myself doll. continue. pretend that i’m not even here,” 

You open your mouth to protest, but a loud bang on the door cuts you off, and you yelp in surprise. 

“SANS! WHAT’S TAKING SO LONG IN THERE?! I NEED MY DAILY SHOWER!” a loud and nasally voice shouted on the other side. 

You’re paralyzed with fear. 

“shit. shit.” Sans mutters under his breath, shoves his dick back inside his pants, then commands you in a whisper, “shut up. keep quiet. don’t say anything.” 

“SANS!”

“i’ll be out in a minute, boss!” Sans growls back. 

The other voice huffs and storms off. You shiver as the water runs cold. 

“wait here,” Sans blinks out of existence, then a second later, returns with some clothes, “get out and put these on,”

You grab the nearest towel to dry yourself off, and throw on the smelly, yellow stained (mustard maybe?) white t-shirts and black shorts. The clothes hang on you loosely, and you have to constantly hold your pants up, but at least they’re fresher than what you wore before. Sans grabs your arm and teleports you back into the stuffy cell, and the magic of cleanliness washes away. 

“What was that about?” you ask, “Does your brother know about me?”

“don’t worry about it,” Sans brushes you off and rebinds the shackles around you. 

“No! Does your brother know what you’re doing to me? Does he know that you’re a crazy psychopath?!” you scream, your pent up frustrations rising. 

“i’m warning ya sweetheart. shut the fuck up,” Red snarls, his red eye glowing even more fiercely than before. 

You bite your lip, unsure what to do. You  _have_  to know what’s going on. Maybe Sans’s brother can be a possible ally and help you escape? But your captor looks like he he doesn’t want to talk about it. Should you take a chance?

—

Summary: You chose to take a shower and Sans watches you. As you clean yourself, a nasally voice bangs on the door asking Sans to hurry up, making him nervous. The skeleton teleports you back into the cell and you wonder if his brother would be possible ally, so you ask Sans about his brother, but he looks like he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

**~~> Push him~~ **

**> Keep quiet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Follow me on my tumblr, Skelltales! ](http://www.skelltales.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Molestation

**> Keep Quiet**

You decide to keep your mouth shut this time, figuring that fueling you captor with anger will only make things worse for you. You hate your situation, but at least for now, you’re clean so you’ll take that small victory. Sans clenches his fists and huffs out an angry sigh before calming down the glow in his eye dimming. He seems pleased that you didn’t provoke him further and rewards you with a pat on your head. You hate that condescending gesture, but by now, you just learned to accept it. 

“whelp. enjoy being clean. i’m gonna get me some grillbys” Sans pats your head once more before exiting out the door. 

You have no idea what a grillby is, but upon hearing it, your stomach growls. When was the last time you’ve eaten real food without throwing it up? Oh, how you long for a steak for right now. A nice, juicy fat steak with a glass of wine on the side. You close your eyes and imagine yourself at your dinner table, the lights low with a flickering candle at the center, the savory pound of meat, dripping with spiced juices, wafting through your nose, your MP3 player playing a delicate piano piece with a composer playing for you and only you. You imagine yourself cutting into the meat, the knife going right through, exposing the pink center as you take a bite, a firework of flavors exploding in your mouth making you moan from the deliciousness. 

But suddenly, the door slams open again and your eyes snap open. You remember that you are not home anymore, but in a smelly cell, filled with your own vomit, shit, and piss. Oh and don’t forget the cockroaches. 

Sans re-enters your cell with a delicious smelling white bag and sits down across from you, leaning against the metal bars. 

“I thought you were going somewhere.” 

“i did. i brought ya some food if you want any,” the skeleton reaches into the bag and hands you a wrapped burger, its meaty scent making your mouth water. 

Without hesitation, you grab it from him and unwrapped it, fully prepared to devour it, but then you stopped. 

“Is this poisoned or something?” 

“sweetheart, if i wanted to kill you, don’t you think i would’ve done it by now? besides poison isn’t my style. if i had to kill you, i’d do it slowly and carve up your skin so i can hear your fresh screams and taste your delicious blood.”  Sans says so nonchalantly while unwrapping his own burger. 

Yet you are still suspicious. 

“Why are you giving this to me now? You’ve been feeding me shit for weeks and now you’re giving me a burger?” 

“you ask too many questions you know that?” the skeleton scoffs and rolls his eyes, “i figure you’d like something new for a change. look if you don’t want it, you don’t have to eat it.”

“No!” you shriek, holding the burger close to your chest protectively like an animal with his freshly caught prey, “No. I’ll eat.” 

You moan as you take the first bite, savoring every flavor: the juicy red meat, the melting cheese, the crunchy lettuce. You are in heaven. 

“not bad aint it? heh, see? i’m not the bad guy here.” Sans chuckles. 

“Not the bad guy? That’s laughable,” you scoff, “You kidnapped me, forced me to stay in this shit hole, and feed me expired slop for weeks. Tell me again how you are a good person?”

“I DIDN’T-” Sans growls before taking a deep breath and calming down, but his tone is still tense, “i didn’t kidnap you. i brought you home.” 

“Home? This isn’t my home! You’re forcing me to live here! I belong on the surface!” you shout, your anger boiling in you. 

“YOU BELONG TO ME!” Sans roars, his eye blazing back to life. 

The skeleton grabs your collar and slams you against the wall, hitting your head harshly. You scream and thrash against this hold, but he bites down hard on your neck, drawing blood. You tense up in pain as fear claws at your heart when he touches your crotch, stroking harshly. 

“N-No, please stop, anything but that, please, I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll be good.” you sob, begging him to let you keep your pride. 

But he doesn’t hear you, instead, he moves from your bitten neck to sucking on your shoulder while slipping down your pants to expose your set. You cry out some more, but spot the a set of keys jingling from his pocket. Another opportunity. The blizzard is gone you’ll have a better chance of survival, even if you don’t know the area, the risk is worth it if you can get the hell away from this psycho skeleton. But which key was it again?

**~~> Grab the red key~~ **

**> Grab the blue key**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Follow me on my tumblr, Skelltales! ](http://www.skelltales.tumblr.com)
> 
> Warnings: Molestation

**> Grab the blue key**

You grab the blue key as stealthily as you can and hide it in your tightly balled fists, whining and whimpering as the skeleton continues to rub your sex with his sharp phalanges, his pointy teeth nibbling on your shoulder blade, drawing blood. 

 _Just get through this. You have the key, just get through this_  

“such a good human. such a good tasty human for me,” Sans growls as he laps away your blood. 

You could feel something thick and hard from his pelvis grinding against you, and you beg him to stop, even resorting to hitting his back, though it doesn’t seem to do much. Finally, he rips off your shorts and toss them aside, then unzips his erection, rubbing it against your sex. 

“Sans, please, stop, please, Sans,” you sob one last time, in one last hopeful effort. 

And miraculously  Sans does. 

His movements freeze and pulls away, looking into your wide and fearful eyes, and you could’ve sworn you saw a hint of regret in his own. He opens his mouth to say something, but immediately rethinks it. 

“kiss me,” Sans simply states. 

“W-What?” 

“kiss me. like you mean it. then i’ll stop,” 

Well…what choice do you have? Yet, you tilt your head, wondering how. He doesn’t have lips, so do you kiss his teeth? Would that be weird? Or did he want you to kiss somewhere else? 

Sensing your confusion, Sans tilts your head and guides your lips towards his teeth, and like he bargained, you kissed him liked you meant it. It…doesn’t feel that bad. Strange, but not horrible. You could feel magic pulsing within you and he parts your mouth, slipping his tongue inside. Your tongue twirls around each other and although his mouth is just bone, it felt soft against yours, electrifying even. Your heart drums loudly, pulsing something strange throughout your body, but you can’t identify it. You just know that you-

Sans pulls away, a string of saliva connecting both of your tongues.  You huff from the excitement, your heartbeat still accelerating. 

“well kid. not bad,” Sans chuckles and presses another soft kiss on your forehead, making something inside you flutter, “rest up. i’ll bring you some food in the morning.” 

As Sans teleports out of the cell, you slide down against the wall, your eyes still wide and bewildered as you clutch your ever beating chest, trying to slow it down. 

What the hell was that. You were scared right? This…this feeling, it’s fear right? It has to be, you’re not some fucking damsel in distress that falls in love with true love’s kiss and shit. You have to hold yourself together. 

Suddenly, you remembered the key and you open your palm, staring at the blue key in front of you. This is it. This could save your life. With shaking knees, you stand up and trudge your way to the lock. You insert it, then twist. 

_Click._

Never had a sound given you so much hope. You slowly swing the cell door open then excitedly hurried to the shed door, creaking it open and taking a peak outside. 

Snow. Pure white snow, just like you expected. You glance around to make sure no one was there, and lucky for you, there was no one. Gathering your courage, you swing the door a little wider, and a rush of cold air blasts your face. You teeth rattles, but that’s not important. You have to get out of there. WIth one last inspection, you step outside, and close the door behind you. Taking one last look at the shed, you shake your head and run off into the darkness. 

**[New Character Unlocked: Sans]**

**> Continue playing as yourself**

**> Play as Sans**

##  **_[Vote now! ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.strawpoll.me%2F13394832&t=YmRmZTI0ZjgzNDc1ODhjZWFhODk3ZjYxM2YxYjczOTZlMDA5Mjc5ZixxOVR2bjBzQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AyzOLBtMXBXpmqfU72Few_w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskelltales.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162796683057%2Flove-me-love-me-love-me&m=1) _ **


End file.
